


Return

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Return, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: Still can't let go of these two...





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> Still can't let go of these two...

The elevator seemed to be moving faster than normal. Each floor slipped by quickly as it made the ascent to Catco’s main lobby. Kara sighed to herself, in no hurry to get to work. Looking at her watch, she realized she’d waited until the last possible minute to arrive. The tardiness had been happening more and more the last couple weeks. Kara felt guilty for the seeming irresponsibility of it, but at the same time she didn’t care.

Where Catco used to be a place of solace and purpose, it had become tumultuous and directionless. There had been three CEOs in the last three years and the latest one had taken it so far from its foundation that Kara hardly recognized the global brand anymore. 

The elevator dinged its arrival and Kara took a deep breath in, preparing herself for the hostile environment that now waited on the other side of the sliding doors. However, as the door opened and Kara stepped out, she was met with a different kind of chaos than she expected. Catco employees were bustling around, chattering to each other enthusiastically. Brow furrowing, Kara caught sight of movers pulling boxes and furniture out of Andrea Rojas’s office. Dodging them, she made her way toward the office. 

The sound of Andrea’s angry voice rang out through the bullpen as she berated her assistant for touching something she shouldn’t have. Slowly approaching the door, Kara braced herself. She looked around to see the CEO’s office being emptied out. The movers were wheeling chairs out and taking the large conference table apart. Confused, Kara stood at the door. While hurriedly putting the contents of her desk into a box, Andrea looked up and saw the Pulitzer Prize winning reporter. 

“Well,” Andrea breathed out, with an irritated expression, “looks like you get what you wanted.” 

Not understanding, Kara simply asked, “What do you mean?” 

Standing with enough force that her chair rolled back and bumped the wall of screens behind it, she shot back, “I’m leaving.”

Kara’s lips parted and she had to force herself not to seem excited. She felt her heart rate increasing with relief. “What’s going on?”

Andrea turned her attention to her computer and leaned down, tapping quickly at the keyboard. Without looking at Kara, she stated, “Buyout clause.” She said the two words with disdain. 

Buyout clause, Kara thought. But who, and how? “I don’t understand, someone bought Catco out from under you?”

The movers were coming back in and Kara had to side step to get out of their rushed way. Slamming her laptop closed, Andrea walked around the desk and up to Kara. She was tall and Kara couldn’t help being slightly intimidated by the hard expression on the woman’s face. Crossing her arms, Andrea told her, “No, someone simply bought it back. The original sales contract had a clause stating the owner can buy Catco back at any time, no questions asked, no resistance.”

Kara’s mind raced. “So Lena’s coming back?”

Andrea rolled her eyes. Turning her back on Kara, she walked toward the desk again. “You won a Pulitzer. Try to keep up.”

Kara’s brow knit. So not Lena. “Then who?”

Sighing loudly, Andrea pinched her nose, annoyed. “The original contract,” she repeated as if Kara should easily comprehend. 

Just as Kara opened her mouth to continue with her questions, the assistant was back and scurrying up to the desk to receive more instructions. As Kara slowly walked out of the office, the last thing she caught was that the mysterious new owner wanted to take over by close of business today. 

Making her way through the bullpen, speculation flew over what was happening. Andrea had only been here a short time, Lena hadn’t been in charge that long and while she was, she wasn’t exactly present at Catco. When James took over, it was at the same time that he was being consumed with the Guardian, pulling his attention away from running the media giant as well. That only left one other person. 

Stopping in her tracks amidst the bustling employees, ringing phones, and tap, tap, tapping at keyboards, Kara’s breath caught in her lunges. It couldn’t be. Sucking in a breath, hope filled Kara’s heart for the first time in months. Could it be? She was frozen in place, unable to shake a familiar face from her mind until her phone loudly alerted her. Snatching it from her purse, Kara looked at the screen, disappointed when it was Alex, though she didn’t know why. Who did she expect it to be?

Answering the text, Kara made her way back to the elevator. Looks like work would have to wait after all. 

*********************

The night air swept through Kara’s hair. She heard the gentle flapping of her cape as she flew slowly over the city. The day had been spent chasing aliens all over town. They had eluded her and the DEO until not long ago. After twelve hours of flying, punching, and lasering, Kara was happy to glide through the humid Pacific air at a lazy pace. She took in deep breaths. These kinds of flights always settled her. 

Soon, she had made her way to the middle of the downtown skyscrapers and her favorite logo caught her eye. Eyes widening, Kara’s heart beat faster. She was drawn to the Catco building, the tallest and proudest building in downtown National City. Maybe she shouldn’t go. What if it was another let down? After all, what would bring the object of her hope back after all this time? 

Floating closer, Kara made her way around the building to where the CEO’s office balcony would be. The light was on inside. The anticipation had Kara craning her neck as she came closer. Then the office came into clear view. Someone was there. Kara’s eyes were playing tricks on her. Inside the office, a blond woman was pulling things out of a box and placing them on the desk. It looked like… but it couldn’t be. 

Suddenly the woman stopped her movements, as if sensing someone there. Kara watched, mesmerized, as a small, close-lipped smile formed on perfectly contoured lips. Taking languid steps, the person in the office came to the balcony door and slowly pushed it open. 

Kara had unknowingly drifted closer to the balcony wall, close enough to touch it. As the woman made her way to stand across the wall from Kara, Kara’s finger tips itched to reach out to her. Bright, emerald eyes met deep blue ones for the first time in ages. Memories flooded Kara’s mind as she reflected the small smile on her companion’s face. The name slipped from her lips involuntarily and reverently. It had been far too long since Kara had said the name and when she did say it, it was barely above a whisper. 

“Cat.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty out of writing practice. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
